Kiss of Midnight
by MusaEnchantix100
Summary: When a strange music starts causing havoc in the Daily Planet. Chloe, Oliver, teaming up with Clark and Lois, must figure out what it is that is causing these strange events. But can Clark and Lois keep their hands off each other while trying to solve this mystery


Kiss of Midnight (Clois)

Summary: When a strange music starts causing havoc in the Daily Planet. Chloe, Oliver, teaming up with Clark and Lois must figure out what it is that is causing these strange events. But can Clark and Lois keep their hands off each other while trying to solve this mystery.

Okay so this very randomly extreme story line entered my head when I was watching an episode of 'Lois and Clark: New Adventures of Superman'. But it's set in a AU version of Smallville around season 9. Clark and Lois both work in Daily Planet. This is set before Crossfire, so Clark and Lois are not dating. Zod WONT be mentioned. Oh he will be there, just somewhere off Screenville, and not in my story (never really liked that dude, especially when he became the fake 'Blur'. I liked Lex more than Zod).

* * *

It seemed another busy day in the Daily Planet. For once though they were in basement, still today it was hustling and bustling with news.

Lois was busily typing away, while occasionally taking phone calls. This distraction were what contributed to her abundant, horrendous spelling errors which Clark, practically everyday pointed out.

It had been a week ago that Clark appeared after being MIA for 3 weeks, coincidentally the same amount of time she had been missing. When she had asked him, he still hadn't told her why he had been missing. Few days ago Chloe had made a remark which struck her. She had said that it was eerie how Clark had been missing without a trance and it was after she turned up, he was as predictable as a clockwork. When she had asked what she meant, Chloe did not utter a word.

Not to mention, Clark had suddenly started sprouting nonsense and ridiculous excuses in the middle of the day. They were getting more and more bizarre each passing day. For example, today his excuse was he forgot to feed his fish and went off. He ran away before she could even point out that he didn't have any fish, the only pet he had was Shelby. Lois Lane wasn't stupid, she knew that Clark had a secret. But she didn't push him, if he wanted her to know he would tell her. She just wished at the very least Clark would make an effort to bloody think of a believable and sensible excuses.

While she was musing, Randall walked in, seeming very happy for a change and in his hand he held a music CD.

Curious, she called out

"Randall! What's gotten you into such a good mood?" she asked curiously

"Lane" acknowledged Randall, he then came towards her and showed her a CD "Apparently I have a secret admirer" said Randall pleased

"Really...?" said Lois sceptically

"Yeah I just got this in a parcel with a love note, anonymous" said Randall

"Wait...aren't you married?" asked Lois raising her eyebrow disapprovingly

"Yeah but it is nice to be appreciated once in a while, my own wife at times doesn't seem to care" muttered Randall but then he shook his head "Well I'm gonna play this and see what songs are in it" he said and walked off.

Lois rolled her eyes at this and walked off to the copying room to collect some of her copies.

It had only been 5 minutes. 5 minutes, that how long she had been away from the room and away from her as she came out, her eyes went wide and instantly dropped the papers she had been holding. Because the sight she met was shocking. Every single person, in the room were making out. Not one couple, not two but EVERYONE!

Her jaw fell and she blinked. Pinching herself just to check that this was reality, that she wasn't day dreaming but it was reality. It felt like she was in Twilight Zone! Did she hit her head and now she was hallucinating? As if things couldn't get any weirder, she spotted Tess making out with Randall.

"What in the world..." she trailed, trying to get a hold of herself.

It was just then she heard, finally noticed the strange music that was playing. The drums seemed to be roaring in her head, echoing in her mind. Getting louder, faster, very hypnotic. The pounding of the drums seemed to be the only noise she could hear. When suddenly she felt pain. She ached and yearned for something she did not understand. Lois, bewildered, held her head and leaned against the door frame. Suddenly she felt someone leaning in her, bothering her personal space. She looked up and recognised he was a new recruit of Daily Planet. He had leaned closer towards her but suddenly he was ripped away from her. She blinked, perplexed but then she was pulled against a familiar, well built chest. She looked up and noticed his greyesh blue eyes, which oddly seemed navy blue now. And he did not look happy...

Few Minutes ago...

Clark sighed as he made his way back to the Planet, as fast as he could, he knew Lois was getting suspicious of him and he really needed to come of up with better excuse.

It amazed him what difference one person can make. Heck he didn't even realize how much she could affect him until she went missing. He felt dead inside without her.

While walking in, Clark suddenly froze as he saw what it was.

Everyone was making out. He picked up his jaw as he tried to make sense what was happening. He knew something was wrong but the drumming in the music was was distracting him, starting to take control of his thoughts. While his eyes were scanning, he finally spotted who he had been subconsciously looking for. He saw her but he also saw Richard, the new recruit, leaning over Lois. Too close and he growled. Angrily, not caring that anyone would see him using his power, he superspeed towards her and flung Richard away from her. Possessively, wanting to stake claim, and not caring for any rational thoughts, he towered over her. He swooped down and laid a dominating kiss...

* * *

Soo...should I continue?


End file.
